ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Water Hazard
Water Hazard is a red-armored alien who appears in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. His DNA sample was scanned from Bivalvan in the episode ''Fame''. He, along with Armodrillo, Ampfibian, NRG, and Terraspin's species, come from planets in the Andromeda Galaxy, where they were kidnapped and separated from each other by Agreggor. Powers and Abilities Water Hazard has an armored exoskeleton which protects his body from most types of damage. He possesses limited superhuman strength and can shoot water jets from his hands. He appears to be at least partially amphibious. Like it says he can control a basic element like the others (water). In John Smith 10, he is resistant to fire and lava, making him an ideal choice to explore a lava world. He can also manipulate sources of water that he's in, able to create giant water hands underwater to grab his opponents. Weakness Water Hazard isn't able to focus on water and the target, this appears to C'lam where he caused a tidal wave. And although Water Hazard's armored exoskeleton allow him to feel no physical pain, he seems to be more vulnerable to energy attacks. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Appearance *Inspector Number 13 (used by Shiki Sakurai) Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He has his OV appearance but with his UA eyes, and there are only two of them, and he has less barnacles.He appears in Fusing Some Enemy Butt. Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed He looks like his UA appearance but with crab legs on his chest.He appears in Good Vreedle, Bad Vreedle to fight Ma Vreedle. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his OV appearance. He first appears in An Unexpected Upgrade where he almost defeats Dr. Psychobos. He appears in A Day in the Life of A Hero as an accidental transformation. In 99 For A Change, he is used by Albedo of Dimension 99 to defend himself against Ben. In Ben Quest, he puts out the fire surrounding Fasttrack. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has OV appearance but with two eyes. He first reappears in On a Roll (Super Omniverse) to fight Skate-R and failed. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Voice: Dee Bradley Baker Appearances *Happy Birthday, Ben kyle10 will be kyle's choice for water and water breath Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles He appears in Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles, but he looks a bit different. He first appears in Under the Sea, when he was rescanned. He also has a lot more control over his attacks, because of his science homework﻿. John Smith 10 Water Hazard is first used by an Alternate Future John, living on a lava world. Appearances *Time Heals (John Smith 10) (first appearance) (x2) (used by Alternate Future John) *Things Change (used by Alternate Futrue John) *Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) (first appearance by John, and on TV) *Girl Trouble (John Smith 10) *Star Light, Star Bright *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 *Simian Says (John Smith 10) *Hero Time (John Smith 10) *They Lurk Below (John Smith 10) *Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) *John 10,000 (episode) *Chip Off the Block *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) (used by Julie) *John Smith 10 Christmas Special Galactic Battle *The Big Tick (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *En Garde *Enemy of My Frenemy (John Smith 10) *Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) (clone created by Animo) *Deep (John Smith 10) *Trip to Naboo (by Metal John) *Attack of the Clones (by Metal John) *Traitor *Rebellion Distant Worlds *Round Five Part 2 (first re-appearance) *Dactyl and the Hunter (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) Phantom Watch *Friendly Fight (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) *Ultimates (John Smith 10) (Drone by Phantom) (goes Ultimate) *Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) (used by Albedo) Ancient Times *His World Part 2 (first re-appearance) (by John 10,000) *Raging Waters Appearances Chris 10: Total Revolution *Enter the 10 Part 2 *A Enemy of My Friend *The First Mission *Excape from Prison *Kamen Rider Godai VS Chris 10: Total Revolution *Robotic Duo *Spooky Spirits Reo 19 *I'm Hunted Basic Form *Bubbles Gallery Waterhazard1234567890.png WaterhazardOV.png Ultimatewaterhazard.png Waterhazardlanzandoagua.png 180px-185px-Waterhazard.png WaterHazard.jpg Water Hazard BTUP.png|In Ben 10: Ultimate Power WHUA.png|In Ultimate Alien WHReo19.PNG|In Reo 19 Water Hazard2.png|Water Hazard in Chris 10: Total Revolution BTDW Water Hazard.png|Water Hazard in BTDW Nano 10 His is going to Appear later in the series Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Origanal Aliens Category:Aliens in the gigatrix Category:Canon Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Anagalactic Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Hydrokinetic Aliens Category:Water Aliens Category:Orishan Category:Elemental Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Ultimate Adventures Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Flame 10 Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:Mig 10 Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:John Smith 10 Category:Kai 10 Category:Strength aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Dactyl 10,around the universe Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Deo 12 Category:Deo 12 Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Hero Category:Heroes